Close to Sunrise
by Koneko-chan9
Summary: Oneshots in 100 words or less. ::He had to see her eyes, to touch her face, her lips… Only her face could save him. Blue eyes looked up in fear. Half turned to flee, she glanced at his hand holding her arm, then into his face.:: Enjoy!
1. Don't Run

A/N: Wow, it's been a really long time since I've written anything. My most sincere apologies, everyone!

Anyways, this is my collection of really really short one-shots. Or the beginning of it, anyways. I think both of these are exactly 100 words. They will not be more than that! It is my challenge. Let me know how I do!

As to the title, I chose it somewhat at random. It's part of a line in Mars, by Fuyumi Soryo (beautiful series!), and it struck me as I was skimming. These mini-stories are not at all related, and aren't necessarily part of the story. One might think them similar to those dreams that you get when your mind is perfectly balanced between conscious- and unconsciousness. Perhaps right before waking up... close to sunrise?

Well, on with the show! (yes, the A/N was longer than the short .)

--Koneko-chan

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_Don't Run_

'Don't run, Kagome. Please don't run.'

He had to see her eyes, to touch her face, her lips… Only her face could save him.

Blue eyes looked up in fear. Half turned to flee, she glanced at his hand holding her arm, then into his face.

'Stay, I need you here.'

Eyes closing in agony, his grip tightened. She whimpered, but didn't cry out. Opening his eyes, looking upon her face, the red, corrupted light of theshard in his forehead shone in her tears. His eyes were scarlet, but his whisper was desperate, choked, pleading.

"Don't run…"


	2. Dark Humor

Installment number 2! Here it is!

------

I sit at a grave.

It's funny how things work out, isn't it?

He left me, you know. He loved me, but he had to go with her. There was no way around it.

I guess that's what my role in Destiny ended up being. I, the reincarnation, fell back in time to unleash a boy, teach him to love, and to let him love her. I saved him so she could kill him. I watched them die. And for all I've been through, I sit here burning incense at their grave, tears rolling down my cheeks.

Funny, isn't it?


	3. Blame

Here's another!

------------

-Blame-

"Inu-yasha, did you have to choose _that_ position?" came Kagome's shaky voice.

"Keh. It works for me."

"Evidently, but you're hurting me!" She growled. "Inu-yasha, if I weren't under you right now…" came her smothered but threatening voice, followed by his snort.

Sango stood transfixed in horror in the doorway, afraid to enter. She heard rustling fabric, then Kagome spoke.

"Wait, Miroku-sama. _That_… goes _here_," she said, struggling to breath. Her heart stopped in shock.

"Ah, thank you, Lady Kagome. Shippo?" A confused eyebrow arched.

"Ok guys… right foot red!"

Not as red as Sango's face.

'I blame Miroku…" 

-----------

-evil smirk- That was fun. See ya'll next time!


	4. Regret

"Inu-yasha, enough. You owe her nothing."

Inu-yasha, about to take off for the forest, turned toward the voice.

"I can't watch this anymore. Before, I could. I thought I understood. But now…" Miroku's eyes grew distant. "I just can't let you do this. Inu-yasha, she's dead. Kagome's here, she loves you, and I know you care for her. Don't do this to yourself - or to her."

Inu-yasha huffed and looked away.

"One day, she might not come back…" Miroku whispered, unable to say more. His eyes stung as he looked toward Sango's grave.

Inu-yasha only glared at the ground.


	5. Perfect

She was perfect.

There was no other word for it. In his arms he held the world's most beautiful creature.

Deep, beautiful blue eyes, rosy cheeks, perfect pink lips… and that was only in her face! She had the entire world in her eyes. Mesmerized, Inu-yasha held half of his world carefully in his arms.

Then he nearly jumped out of his skin when she began to cry.

Panicking, he looked desperately from the girl in his arms to the woman lying next to him – the other half of his world. Kagome giggled, taking their child gently into her arms.


	6. Kohaku

Getting inspiration from Book 23 tonight! This is from right after Kohaku doesn't kill Rin or get himself killed, but escapes with Kagura. Enjoy!

--------------------

"So. Kohaku's gone again."

"I'm sorry Sango," Kagome said sheepishly. "We couldn't stop him."

"That's all right," said Sango tiredly.

'I'm just glad he's even alive,' she thought, looking out into the blood red sunset. 'Kohaku… how long can we keep playing this game?'

She pulled away from the group to clean Hiraikotsu. She sighed, whispering into the evening light.

"Kohaku… we can't keep this up forever…" she wiped the large weapon methodically. "But how is this to end…?"

A single tear ran down her face as the first star appeared.


	7. Beriberi?

Inspired by Book 23, page 99, where Kagome has a lot of shading on her skin…

------------------------------------------

Eri glared at Kagome's empty seat.

"Don't tell me she's 'back in the hospital' _already_! She was here yesterday - she looked fine! I thought she was finally over that… um…"

"Beriberi," supplied Yuka, rolling her eyes. "Yeah, this is getting old, isn't it?"

"Be nice, you guys! She's sick!" The other stared in disbelief. Ayumi had always been a little gullible.

"Oh please!" snorted Eri.

"What, you guys don't believe her?"

Eri pulled out some photos, one taken a few days before, the other from a year ago.

"Tell me– how does a _sick_ girl get _that_ tan?"


End file.
